Nightmares
by Laurially
Summary: Nina starts having Nightmares, but are they just nightmares, or visions? ADOPTED BY Hunter10600
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, you guyz know the drill, I do NOT own HOA or its characters x**

_Nina's POV_

_DREAM_

_"Now, now miss Martin. You know too much." Rufus said as he pulled a gun from his pocket._

_I heard it fire, but I wasn't dead. Something had blocked it, and thats when I saw it._

_Fabian Rutter, lying on the floor, in a pool of blood. _

_He ran infront of me and took the bullet, ending his own life to save mine._

I woke up screaming and ran out of the room.

_Fabian's POV_

I heard a loud scream and footsteps running down the stairs. I sat up getting ready to go see what was going on, but before I could move, Nina burst into the room.

She ran straight into my arms and started crying.

She curled up on my knee, as I gently rocked her, back and forth, and strocked her hair. Our other housemates, and Trudy, came in to see what had happened.

"Nina sweety, whats wrong" Trudy stepped forward slightly.

"I-I had a nightmare" She replied between sobs.

"What about?" Trudy asked softly. I felt Nina tighten her grip on my shirt and (Somehow) move closer to me "Nina sweety?" Trudy tried again

"Why'd you come down here anyway? I mean, I was, like, five feet away from you" Amber asked, earning her a slap in the arm from Patricia and groans from the other four teens "What?" She asked with a blank look on her face...

**Should I continue?  
>Pleas R&amp;R xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2! :

**I STILL don't own HOA and I never will**

_Nina's POV_

Here I am. A terrified mess, sitting on fabian's lap with the entire house, including Trudy, staring at me.

"Nina dear? What was it about?" Trudy asked, giving me a sympathetic smile

"It- It was- I Just" I stuttered out.

With a sigh I looked at all the faces staring down at me

"I, umm, I'd rather not talk about it. I'm just gonna go back to bed, sorry for, uh, waking you all" I said slowly. I stood up and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

The dream was playing over in my head, but I decided that it would be best to try and push it as far out of my mind as I could.

_Fabian's POV_

When Nina walked out I could tell she wasn't ok. She looked petrified. I hope she's ok

**_  
>I know It's short but I wanted to get it uploaded xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 :D

**Two Chapters in one day! I'm in a writing mood :)**

_Amber's POV_

When Nina woke up screaming last night and I woke up and she wasn't there I thought she'd been kidnapped or something. But no. What happened to Nina was much more terrifying. She had a nightmare.

When she came downstairs this morning it was easy to tell she hadn't had a lot of sleep

"Morning" I said as cheery as I possibly could.

She simply smiled - well, half smiled - in return. The poor girl.

"Nina dear, you won't be going into school today. After last night I think you could use some rest" Trudy said cheerfully yet sympatheticaly

I hope Nina's feeling a little better lsoon! I was planning oin taking her shopping this weekend!

_Nina's POV_

I'm not going into school today and I' not sure how to feel about that. I mean, I'm happy because I get to rest, but I'm going to be alone all day with nothing to think about but that nightmare.

"Thankyou but I think I'll be fine Trudy" I said as convincingly as possible

"Oh no dearie, you're staying here and that's that" Trudy stated before walking out of the room before I could reply

Yippie. :(

**_  
>Another short one but I just want to get this story updated :) R&amp;R! xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of you are complaining that these are too short and un descriptive, but I'm trying my best so I'll try and make this a longer one! I REALLY hope you enjoy!  
>I do not own HOA or anything else but my story!<strong>

_Nina's POV_

Everyone else just left for school and Trudy's out shopping. I feel so lonely and, honestly, a little scared.

The dream just keeps playing over and over in my head and I can't bear it.

It's not the thought of being held at gun point that scares me, it's seeing Fabian give his life for mine. He's so young, we both are. But Fabian, he's so kind, loyal, smart, caring... The list goes on and on. My point is, he has so much more to live for and I couldn't bare to see him throw that all away for me. _Me._

I need to talk to someone about my dream. I want to talk to Fabian about it, but I can't do that. Maybe Amber? But she wouldn't understand how real and scary this all is to me. I need to talk to someone who knows what it's like to have nightmares that feel so real. I need to talk to Patricia.

_Fabian's POV_

I'm worried about NIna, but who wouldn't be? She's putting on a brave face but I can see right through it. She's scared.

I understand why she didn't want to stay at home today. Sh's alone with nothing but her thoughts, and that can be pretty scary sometimes.

Trudy said she was going to go shopping today, so Nina is completely alone at the house. I might go and see her at lunch, if I can anyways.

_Nina's POV_

Lunch should be starting at school soon. I wonder if anyone is thinking about me?

Mick and Mara may just see it as a nightmare, but after what thwe rest of us have been through, the others might not agree.

I know soon I'm going to have to tell all of sibuna about this nightmare, especially seen as Rufus was in it, but... I'm scared of what they'll make of it. What if some of them think I'm going crazy?

Urgh! Now I'm paranoid aswell! Why can't life just be normal for once?

_Fabian's POV_

So, its lunch and me, Patricia and Amber are on our way back to the house to see Nina. God I hope she feels better

I feel so bad for Nina, she's been through so much, but I know she doesn't want anyones pity. Nina has to much respect for that. But that wont stop me feeling this way. She needs us, whether she likes it or not.

I don't think Nina is going to want to talk about her Nightmare yet, but I can tell it's eating her alive. This must be so difficult for her.

But now's not the time to be thinking about all that. Now, all I, we, need to think about is making Nina feel better. And that's that.

**_  
>R&amp;R Please! xxxxx<strong>


	5. New chapter!

**Thankyou to EVERYONE who reviewed, but I have decided to keep writing this story!**

**Special thanks to all the really positive reviews I got, which helped me realise that not everyone is going to like my stories and that's okay :)**

**Wanna give a shoutout to the following people, who's comments made my day:**

**Donnatella Miler**

**Fina2212**

**meathecat**

**HopeSibunaFabinaForever**

**Anyways, on with the story! I own NOTHING but my story and plotline!**

_Nina's POV_

I sat in the lounge, scribbling doodles on a formaly clean page in my note book. Sigh. I'm so bored, and it doesn't help that I'm still pretty freaked out from my nightmare.

I suddenly heard the front door open and close, and footsteps walking into the house. My eyes widened in fear and shock.

_Trudy can't be home already! _I thought, as I slowly and quietly stood up

I inched towards the hallway, being careful not to step on any spots on the floor that would make any noise

The footsteps began coming closer and I looked around the side of the doorway, being careful not to make myself to noticable

I let out a loud sigh of relief when I saw my three best friends in stood there, talking together quietly

"Do you think she's awake?" I heard Amber ask quietly

"I don't think sleep is the first thing on her mind right now Amber" Fabian replied, offering her a small, reasuring smile

"Nina!" Patricia called out

"Here" I said, emerging from my spot behind the wall to stand in the doorway

"NINA!" Amber squeal enthusiastically "School has been _so _boring without you!"

She ran over and gave me a tight hug and I laughed a little

"Amber, you saw me a few hours ago, not a few years!"

"Hours, years, what's the difference?"

"How you feelin'?" Patricia asked, taking a step towards me

"I'm better... Not great, but better" I sighed, running a hand threw my messy curls

"That's good... I guess" Fabian said, somewhat unsurely

"So, no offence or anything, but what are you guys doing here?" I asked them, genuinely curious as to why they weren't in school

"Well" Amber started "Last night you had a nightmare, and then you ran downstairs, and then you ran back upstairs, and then this morning you loo-"

"Skip ahead Amber" Fabian interupted, bringing an end to the blondes rant

"Fine" She sighed "We came home to see how you were doing!"

"Aww, well, Thank you guys. Really" I smiled at them, a real smile.

"So, what's for lunch?" Patricia asked, rubbing her hands together and walking in the direction of the kitchen

We all laughed as we watched the goth scower the firdge, in search of something decent enough to eat

"THERE'S NOTHING HERE!" She exclaimed, impatiently

"Trudy's out at thre shops now" I told her

As if on cue, Trudy came waltzing through the front door, shopping bags in hand, with a cheery smile on her lips

"I'm back Ni- Oh, hello. What are you three doing home?" She asked, referring to Amber, Patricia and Fabes

"We just came to see Nina" Fabian explained

"We have permission from sweety" Amber added

"Well then, I guess I'll start up some lunch!" Trudy said happily, shooing us all out of the kitchen so she could cook

"Hey, Patricia, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I asked

She nodded and we headed upstairs

"So, what's up?" She asked, plopping down on my bed

"It's about... nightmares..."


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION. **

**IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE IT THEN LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME.**

I haven't had the inspiration to write anything HOA related for two years, so this is me finally making it official that I will not be returning to this story.  
>Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it really has meant the world to me.<p>

And I guess if this is my last chance I might as well say it;  
><strong>SIBUNA<strong>

**-L**


	7. ADOPTED

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY Hunter10600**

**THEY WILL BE TAKING OVER WITH THE WRITING OF THIS STORY**

**Thank you to everyone who read it while it was under my possession, it was greatly appreciated, and I hope you will continue to read it now that it has been passed on.**

**-L**


End file.
